Raunchy Roll Campaign 2: Fluffy Heaven
by Biohazards
Summary: The second of my raunchy roll campaign, my answer to the lack of diversity on pokephilia lemons.


**This project was started because I noticed a trend on ff dot net.**

**A lot of my favourite pokemon don't have lemons written about them. So I started this project, something I like to call the Raunchy Roll project (RR for short), which will be a series of oneshots about my favorite pokemon getting screwed- or to _screw _some guy- or girl.**

**Each chapter will also be posted _separately, _so that they'll be easy to search for those guys looking for a quick fix.**

**Also, in the case where I want to make a separate chapter for a pre-evo and post-evo, I'll post them in the same story. For example, if I wanted to write a lemon about both Teddiursa _and _Ursaring, they'll both be posted under the same story, but in different chapters. But if I wanted to write a lemon about Charizard and another lemon about Bulbasaur, they'll be posted in entirely different stories.**

**NOTE: I will _NOT _be taking any requests. This project was made to satisfy _my _twisted needs not _yours. _So not every chapter will be hetero, and not every chapter will be kinky, but don't worry because I'll post the tags at the start of every story.**

**Today's tags: Wigglytuff, 1x1, and (somewhat) Inexplicable**

**xxx**

Wess thinks he has the cutest jigglypuff in the entire world. Even though he thinks other jigglypuff's are cute, his is the absolute cutest. Wess named his jigglypuff Berryl- he's got weird taste as you can tell.

Wess Dakota has _really _weird tastes.

He loves her to death and wants nothing less than the best for her. He's had her for around three years by now, and it was a (not so) commonly known fact that a jigglypuff's lifespan is not as long as a wigglytuff's. Obviously, Wess wanted to have Berryl with him for as long as possible, and that's why he's currently trudging up and down Mt. Moon looking for a moonstone.

Unfortunately for our intrepid young hero, his obsession with his little Berryl has led to the problem that she is the _only _pokemon he's got. A widdle jigglypuff up against the local wildlife of Mt. Moon? Onix, Crobats, and Golems? That sounds downright brutal.

...But not exactly so in the Princess' case. Wess sheer obsession with her has made her into what is undoubtedly _the _strongest jigglypuff in the world- nay, in _history_. Woe be to any predator foolish enough to try to go against her.

Like this poor little fucker.

A giant serpent covered in silver plating, roughly around 10-15 meters in length, a head larger than a motel room and teeth the size of mattress'. This poor little snake _accidentally _trudged upon Wess and his little princess and is actually _deluded _enough to think it had found an easy dinner.

Oh you poor, pathetic, _soon-to-be-dead _little _s_teelix.

It took Wess only one glance and one sentence.

"Burn."

The bundle of pink wrapped around his arms responds lightning fast after the command. And mere moments later, the steely beast is buffeted by a raging inferno at least twice it's own size. The proceeding attack was so ludicrously powerful, that it incinerated the steelix' insides, and completely melts it's outer armor. Even the surrounding cavern turned red from the sheer heat of the flames.

After _that _encounter, the local wildlife felt less inclined to attack the guy with the jigglypuff.

They got _even less inclined_ when they saw the Berryl having murdered a _tyrannitar _with only a slap from one of her stubby widdle hands.

It was several hours and one genocide later when they finally came across one such moonstone. And it wasn't even in some random room deep inside the cavern. It was just right there,

On the ground.

A moonstone.

The Key item.

Really? If life was a game, I would've been sorely disappointed thought Wess to himself.

Well anyway, now that they got their prize, it was time to go home.

...

...Sure wish Berryl could learn teleport though.

**xxx**

Well... Wess and Berryl successfully managed one task, but pathetically failed at another one. Namely, their 'task' to go home. Simply put,

They were lost.

They've been wandering around for _hours _on end and it was getting really late. Wess was getting tired and so was Berryl. They couldn't even take one more step.

As such, they decide to camp for the night. It was a good thing Wess had the foresight to bring camping supplies with him.

After a quick sandwich break, Wess goes to sleep first. With Berryl keeping watch.

But before Wess went to sleep he gave the moonstone to Berryl first.

Evolution happens to be a pretty slow process, y'see. So Wess accidentally dozes off while Berryl was still in the middle of growing bunny ears.

And as Berryl was going through her transformation, she couldn't help but feel kind of... funny. She couldn't describe it, it was this weird sort of feeling that made her all sweaty...

**xxx**

Wess is waken up by Berryl moments later. The first thing he notices when he's awake is Berryl in her new form.

She now had a white underbelly, bunny ears, a fluffy swirly tail, and slightly longer arms. He thought that she looked a bit different, but still just as cute.

"You already evolv-!" Wess was about to say.

But he gets cut off when Berryl tackles him to the ground. He doesn't even have the chance to ask her what's going on before she suddenly proceeds to rip his shirt off.

"B-Berryl what are you- hmmmfh?!"

Again, he doesn't even get to finish his sentence before she forces a kiss onto him. It was awkward and clumsy, their mouths didn't quite fit each others, but the sheer passion in the kiss overwhelmed that problem.

All the while as he feels her mouth violating his, Wess also notices the distinct feeling of something wet around his chest.

"W-What's going on Berryl...?" He asks short of breath, when Berryl finally breaks the kiss.

She doesn't give him much of a response before she suddenly plants her pussy onto his face.

Wess was struggling to understand the series of events that were simply too fast for him to follow. The next thing he knew, he could fill her slit on his lips, and also her soft folds on his cheeks, everything being moist with her juices,

She humps his face vigorously, with her small arms gripping onto his jeans desperately for leverage.

Was this really happening thought Wess? He very much hoped that it was.

He couldn't even count how many times he'd masturbated to the thought of her. To the idea of feeling her soft pussy lips, the warmth of her fluffy fur around him... And now it was really happening.

There was no longer any need to touch himself to her sleeping face at night, hurriedly wiping away all remains before she wakes up in the morning. No more need to rub his face to the remains of her towels after a shower in hopes of catching a whiff of her natural scent. For the longest time he had been so careful, he had always _assumed _that she would be _disgusted _by her master's deviant ways. To lust for someone who wasn't even the same species of you! He was sure she would resent him for that...

But he was proven wrong. _She herself had proven him wrong_.

And with that realization, he lets loose all restraint.

He begins to lap up her juices just as hungrily as her humping. He reaches his tongue in as deep as he could inside her in hopes of tasting as much of her as possible.

She tasted so sweet. It was far beyond anything he had ever imagined.

Berryl could feel her trainer going into her as hard as he could, but that only made her guilty for having all the fun. She wanted her trainer to enjoy this as much as she did.

As such, she opts to make pleasure his genitalia as well.

She pulls her trainer up by the thighs, made possible by her herculean strength despite her size. She makes it so that her trainer's body was folded into a **C **shape with his head on the bottom and her still sitting on it.

Once more, she rips his jeans off with her small stubby hands. Bringing into attention his member, popping fully erect right in front of her.

She wastes no time in taking all of him in. At first you'd think that a wigglytuff has a small body, and an equally small mouth.

That would mean you didn't know that wigglytuff's could stretch _every single part of their body_.

Wess gasps at the feeling of his entire member being swallowed by his beloved Berryl. Going as far as balls-deep into her warm mouth.

He felt her hot breath as well as her luscious tongue, molesting his member in ways he couldn't even describe. It was like every single part of him as a whole was being violated by Berryl. She left no part of him free from her hold and he could not complain.

With Berryl being the 'balloon Pokemon' and having complete control of her whole biology, she could manipulate the air inside of her body to pleasure her master in ways that were beyond Wess' imagination.

He feels the stream of hot air twisting around his member, pulling, and then vibrating, and tightening, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Wess releases all of his seed straight down into the throat of his sweet, sweet Berryl.

His seed was the thickest they'd ever been, and Berryl was truly enjoying the musky taste and smell filling her.

He cums enough inside of her that she couldn't swallow it all at once. Having to gulp three times before it all travels down her mouth.

It was all until Wess felt like he was about to pass out, but Berryl wasn't quite done with him just yet.

Well, it's fine thought Wess to himself. Anything for his beloved Berryl.

**xxx**

Berryl gets on all fours while raising her rear up high for her trainer. She was presenting her fluffy pink pussy for him to satisfy.

He had already gotten off, but not her. He was going to pay her back the pleasure.

There had already been enough time for foreplay, so Wess opts to hilt himself in one go.

Berryl lets loose an unconstrained howl of sheer ecstasy, her body arcing back from the feeling of her master connecting with her deepest place.

He doesn't even bother with any kind of tact, or finding rhythm, simply going to thrust in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could right off the bat. It was rough fucking, but Berryl was getting off on it.

He was being so forceful, and she absolutely loved that. She never even knew that she was such a nympho- not that she was complaining.

As Wess keeps slamming his base all the way into her again and again, as she feels his raw dick rubbing against her inner walls, though she feels that he could go even deeper.

She didn't just feel, she _knew _so, like the knowledge was instinctively written into her very being.

When he was about to push into her one more time, she uses her body's capability to _stretch _her entrance open. And right when his base collided with her one more time, she uses her body to suck in all that she could. With how moist she already was, Wess could feel himself sliding in balls-deep.

He fails to contain a hard male grunt when that happen, now feeling not just his member being pushed from all directions, but now all the way to his balls too.

She was doing it again, manipulating her body's biology molest him to the extreme. But this time she did it with much, _much _more vigor.

Wess' body goes completely rigid from the sheer pleasure she was giving him, to the point where he almost when spastic. Inside of her soft pussy, he could feel her massaging his member with her walls, using the air pressure to 'grab' at certain parts and occasionally 'suck' him. He couldn't even muster the will to thrust anymore, it was now all her.

He felt like he was about to cum, but he couldn't even do that. Berryl had used her skills to somehow _wrap _around his base, and therefore sealing his ability to ejaculate.

It was torture.

It was sweet sweet _torture_.

It was like as if Berryl had hijacked his body using sex. She was exploring and playing with his body with _far _more skill than he thought possible. It was all out of his control now, he couldn't do anything but just _feel _how good he felt.

He was kept as close to climax for the longest time possible. Hours may have passed, but Wess' senses had been dulled long ago. Since Berryl had overloaded his brain with the sheer ecstasy of their intercourse.

Berryl herself was enjoying this immensely, but she also had the stamina of something ridiculous thanks to Wess' training as a jigglypuff. She could still keep this up for an indefinite amount of time.

But at some point, she finally had her fill. She lets out one final passionately primal moan before letting loose. Her hold on Wess had gone, and he also finally releases.

After all those hours, Wess' eyes had rolled back into his head, the entirety of his crotch had turned red, and his entire body was aching something fierce. He comes enough to empty his balls in one go, cumming hard enough that Berryl felt his sticky seed punching into her.

When all was done, there was a huge puddle surrounding the two compromised of both their juices. Wess had already passed out on top of Berryl, but Berryl was still fully awake, even if she was gasping hard.

She rolls around in the puddle of their making, until she lies face up with Wess completely limp on top of her. She hugs him happily whilst thinking he was now all hers, her and hers alone.

After all this time, they had finally truly gone beyond mere titles of 'a trainer and his pokemon'.

She couldn't have been happier. Absolute bliss.

**xxx**

**If anyone wants to know what certain tags mean,**

**Vanilla : basic sex, nothing all that kinky here**

**Non-con : Non-consensual sex will be involved**

**Tentacles: the chapter will have naughty tentacles**

**Hetero : male on female action**

**Yaoi : male on male action**

**Yuri : female on female action**

**Futa : a girl-with-dick will be involved**

**2Futa: girl-with-dick on girl-with-dick action**

**Anal : someone's asshole is going to be penetrated**

**Toys : support 'devices' will be used (stuff like Viagra fall under here too)**

**Lactation : milk will be coming out of someone's boobs**

**1x1 : one person on one person**

**Gangbang : two or more people ganging up on one person**

**Group : a variable amount of people will be ganging up on a variable amount of people**

**Inexplicable : tags cannot describe; prepare yourself for something _amazing_**


End file.
